Soccer Love
by Arytra
Summary: Remember, it's not who wins or loses, it's sitting through the soccer game to make sure that your boyfriend is happy as Kira and Ethan both well know.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Disney does. Nor am I getting paid to write this.

Author's Warnings: This is slash, sort of. It's a three-way relationship and thus two of the members are male. If stories with same sex characters in love or stories with a three-way romantic relationship irk you, I won't be offended if you leave. 

**Soccer Love**

Ethan shifted as the popcorn went flying, waking him up from the nap he'd been taking. Glad that he didn't have longer hair like Kira or Conner, it didn't take him long to dust the offending kernels off of him. He glanced at the score on the television quickly so that he'd be able to lie to Conner about watching it instead of admitting he'd been asleep. A quick look toward Kira told him that she wasn't doing much better. The girl was snuggled against the other side of the couch, eyes still closed and oblivious to everything. Ethan glanced up and cursed inwardly when he saw Conner between them, though a little further up. He wasn't going to be able to shake her awake.

Instead, the geek reached over and picked up some of the popcorn that had hit him, throwing it at her. It bounced off but she barely twitched since popcorn isn't that heavy and it is easily ignored. Since it didn't work, he found one of their pens that had been left on the floor from a past study session and threw it at her arm, motioning for her to be quiet as she woke. Her eyes widened and she glanced at the T.V. only to see that it was a commercial. She looked frantically at Ethan who silently told her the score with his hands. She nodded and relaxed a bit, leaning back against the couch.

They both started to drift off again, knowing enough that they could effectively lie to the sports fanatic, when Conner jumped up. "Guys! Look!" He said excitedly, pointing at the T.V. Having just started to fall back asleep as well as annoyed at being forced into this by their insane companion, Ethan groaned, covering his head with his arms for a minute before sitting back up and looking over at their female teammate.

"Kira, your boyfriend's overly excited. Deal with him, huh?" Ethan muttered. Kira glared at him from her position though she wasn't quick to get up either.

"During soccer games he's _your_ boyfriend, Ethan," she grumbled back. Conner looked at them both and deflated a bit which caused Ethan to curse under his breath. He pulled himself up and looked at the T.V.

"Alright. What am I looking at?" He asked, trying to take an interest. He glanced over at Kira, who sighed, but got up as well.

"Dude, see the guy with the ball, he's going to try to score. Now, if he does like he did last time, he's not going to make it into the goal. If he doesn't, we'll see if we get a goal kick or a corner kick," Conner answered excitedly.

"What's the difference?" Kira asked. She wasn't sure exactly why everything had to have 'kick' in it. At least music had chords and notes, not just one thing. All of the kicks were confusing.

"It depends on who touched it last when it went out," he explained. Kira nodded, but still looked a little confused. Ethan, on the other hand, was watching the screen.

"I want another yellow card," he decided. At their looks, he shrugged. "Look, I get one thing about this game and that's the cards. Besides, everyone gets angry when they're passed out. It's funny."

"It's not hockey, Ethan," Conner reminded his friend and Ethan grinned back at him.

"Nope. There's more violence in hockey," he answered as Kira winced.

"I think they just get caught more. Yellow card! Yellow card!" She yelled. Conner snickered and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back from the innocent television.

"Relax, Babe," he said affectionately, ignoring the glare she threw at him. He reached over and pulled Ethan to him as well as they curled up on the couch. Kira set her head on his chest while Ethan rested his own on Conner's shoulder. Conner sighed. "Goal kick."

"I think I'm getting this game," Kira said and Conner grinned. "Still, we get sex for this, right?"

"Yep," Conner answered. "Lots of it."

"Good," Ethan said before pausing and lifting his head up to look at the jock. "You're not going to start dragging soccer into the bedroom, are you?"

"Not as long as you never give, uh…" Conner glanced at Kira quickly who snickered.

"Stats," she reminded him.

"Yeah. Never give those in bed again," he scolded. "Or I'll start carding the two of you."

Kira rolled her eyes. "The way you two go at it, you'd both get a red card and I'd be on my own. I can get that at home, thank you. Now play nice so we can finish the game and head to bed."

Both boys were quiet for a minute before Conner spoke up. "Geek."

"Jock."

"Boys! I swear… hey! Cheating! That was cheating, right? Red card him! Red card now!" Kira exclaimed, up from her position and pointing angrily at the T.V. Ethan snickered from his seat and Conner shook his head as they pulled Kira back toward them, landing her on their lap, one half for each boy.

"And she gets on our case," Ethan snorted. Conner nodded. Kira frowned at them both, but was cut off from saying anything when Conner gently kissed her. She pulled away soon after and was pulled into another by Ethan. By that point, she'd calmed down and leaned against them.

"You two don't play fair," she pouted. Conner winked at Ethan who nodded and faked a sigh.

"Oh, fine," Conner said and leaned across her to kiss Ethan as the geek happily accepted it. Kira rolled her eyes.

"You're both insane, you know that?" She demanded and relaxed a bit. "But you're my insane boyfriends."

"Appreciate it, Kira," Conner said as he snickered and glanced back at the T.V. "Game's almost over."

"Can't say I'm complaining," Ethan answered and motioned to Kira who was starting to get riled up again. "I don't think introducing her to soccer was a good idea… Goal! Did you see that? They're the team we're voting for, right?"

"Right," Conner agreed. "Thought you weren't interested."

"I'm not," Ethan huffed. "But I still want our team to win."

"I don't like them," Kira decided. "They cheat too much. I'm voting for the other team."

"You can't!" Ethan exclaimed. "We already chose a team."

"And I'm rechosing," Kira snapped. "Deal."

"You can't! She can't! Conner, she can't do that, can she?" Ethan asked. Conner shrugged.

"I'm not fighting Kira," he answered and ignored the two while he watched the end of his game. The final score was posted as he gathered their things and waited for a minute. "Guys, the game's over."

They didn't pause in their argument.

"Guys?"

Still, nothing happened.

"We can go have sex now."

That got them up, though they were still arguing. Conner couldn't help but to smile and shake his head. Normally, they'd gang up on him instead, but tonight was his night. As long as Ethan didn't fall off the bed this time and he and Conner didn't try to fit into the other's clothes like last time, it's go fine. He turned off the television, promising himself to thank Hayley for letting them stay late the next time he saw her as he led them out of the empty café. 


End file.
